Ouran High School Host Club Christmas!
by RomanoMato
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki get into their first fight right on Christmas and Tamaki fires the girl he's secretly in love with! Later that night, he is visited by a couple of ghosts who change his mind pretty quickly about the decision he has made.
1. Chapter 1

****Since it is getting close to Christmas, I decided to break this story into Chapters and repost it! I hope you all enjoy it and have a wonderful Christmas!**

* * *

Haruhi thought for once, everything might be normal. She would get to spend her first Christmas with her Dad. They would open presents together and enjoy the morning with each other's company.

Haruhi had already gotten him a present too; the sweater he had picked up in the women's section and so he thought, secretly hinted that he wanted it as he swung it around on his chest while he stared at himself in the mirror.

He even gave her an opportunity to buy it as he said he was "Cold" and "Wanted to go sit in the car."

He even went so far as to play it off like he thought someone else bought it the next day. He went searching through the clothing and frowned when he couldn't find it, then he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well, I have a feeling I'll see it somewhere else in my size,"

Her father wasn't very good at discreetly giving hints. Another thing, Haruhi figured she wouldn't get anything back from her father, which was more than fine with her. She didn't want her dad to spend what little money they had on a gift for her. Haruhi had spent the couple yen she got when she worked for one of her father's friends on his sweater, so it wasn't like she was spending necessary money.

Unfortunately, she didn't get what she expected. As soon as Haruhi gave her dad the present, wrapped up nicely in a blue wrapping paper that she had picked out from the commoner- er, the supermarket as a free gift when she checked out. It wasn't much paper, but it was enough to wrap the red and green box she stuck the sweater in.

"Oh thank you my darling!" Haruhi's father leaned forward and hugged her tightly, placing a thoughtful pointer finger to his thin, smooth chin. "I was wondering where this sweater went," He smiled as if he were trying to be honestly lost about the whole thing.

"It's not a problem Dad, I hope you like it," she said quietly, watching him prance around the house, holding the sweater against him.

Haruhi laughed a little, "Dad, you can try it on now. It's not in the store anymore. It's all yours,"

Dad grinned at his daughter and gave her a thumbs up, which made her sigh as he threw it on and twirled around.

"How come you don't dress up cute for your daddy anymore? You used to wear the cutest outfits,"

"You're not my father Senpai, and you never saw me when I wore cute outfits," she said dully, the impression of Tamaki senpai in her mind as sudden realization hit.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing Dad, the sweater looks good on you. Are you ready for me to cook something to eat?" Haruhi had decided that this year she would be the one cooking the food; as if she didn't every year, but Dad was never there to enjoy it with her.

"Please dear! We'll cook it together!" Her dad ran for the kitchen like Tamaki Senpai would have done. Haruhi smiled a little and headed towards the open kitchen, in which a blonde boy pranced out like the king and hit heads with her, knocking her to the ground.

Tamaki grabbed his head and yelled out, a small bump rising on his "precious" forehead.

"Ouch! Senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru and Kaoru ran up behind her, lifting her up by grabbing one of her arms each.

She stood on her feet and brushed down her sweater vest and shorts then moved the short brown hair from her eyes as she watched Tamaki run to his mushroom corner and start growing even more of those disgusting shrooms.

"Senpai, please stop growing mushrooms in my house," Haruhi said dully, watching more grow as the words came out. It was no use trying to argue, fight, or anything else really with him. You insult him once and he was on the ground sulking and growing mushrooms in your corner, which sucked if you were the one who had to clean them up.

"Your head hit me in the eye Senpai. Your head is a lot harder than my eye," Her hand lingered over her eye, which stung.

Tamaki whimpered and stood up, holding onto his forehead, "Actually, your eye hit my forehead; which is a lot worse! A woman should never hit a man!"

"I think you have that wrong boss," The twins both rested their arms against Haruhi's shoulders, leaning against her like they owned her or something.

The short girl stepped away from the two of them and grunted, removing her hand from her eye when it was done hurting.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?"

Tamaki was the first to answer as he shoved both of the twins away from Haruhi.

"What do you mean? Your father didn't inform you of our arrival?"

"That's obviously why I didn't know you were in my kitchen and again, why I just asked that question," She said glumly, used to this stuff by now.

Tamaki covered his blue eyes with the back of his pale hand dramatically as he slid away and fell over on the floor like a dead bug. At least, she hoped he was dead.

"Dad, how come you didn't tell me they were coming?" Haruhi asked softly, expecting a short answer of something like 'I invited them. You know Daddy can't have Christmas with his daughter alone,'

Okay, so he wouldn't say that, but it made her a little mad to know that they couldn't have Christmas together for once. It also made her feel a little less important to him. Either way, she shut up her feelings and faced her father, waiting for his excuse.

"Kyouya called me dearest! He said that they would bring over some food! And before that idiot hit heads with you," Dad motioned his head towards Tamaki, which zapped him with a bolt of electricity and sent him sprawling over to the other side of the room, "They were going to jump out and shout surprise. Boo, that was going to be my favorite part," Dad said quietly as he watched Tamaki with a look of distain and distaste.

"Oh," Was all Haruhi said. She didn't want to hurt her dad's feelings by letting him know that she didn't want them here, and she sure as hell didn't want to upset any of them.

"Uh-Huh! And they brought food! So let's eat, okay sweetie?"

"Alright Dad,"

Haruhi remained silent as Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru argued back and forth at each other, snapping like dogs at who got which piece of meat. She sighed and dug her chopsticks into some rice, eating it slowly.

Kyouya looked in Haruhi's direction and set down his chopsticks, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Haruhi, are we bothering you?" He asked simply, eyes gazing upon her in a manner that said 'If you say yes, then I'll up your debt so far that you'll never have enough money to pay it back.'

She smiled weakly and laughed, "Of course I don't mind. What would bring you to such an assumption?"

"I can just tell. You can tell us; it's quite alright. We understand that you wanted to spend this Christmas with your father." Kyouya's smile was not assuring to her.

Tamaki senpai's head turned towards her and his mouth dropped a little, "You would rather spend Christmas with this man, rather than your own family?"

Haruhi sighed a little and before she even got to say the sentence, 'You're not my real family,' her father twitched and removed the apron from around his waist.

"What did you say Tamaki?" Her dad asked, his fist curling up into a ball.

Tamaki gulped and shut his mouth, obviously making the right move because Dad backed down and brought his attention back towards Kyouya and Haruhi.

"Kyouya, thank you for being such a dear and bringing all this food for us,"

Haruhi sighed a little and stood up, walking outside the front door. She just needed a breath of fresh air. She couldn't stand being in there much longer. Listening to her dad talk to the Host club was like listening to a high school girl flirt with a guy. It was painful.

Tamaki stuck his head out from behind the door, then carefully walked out and stood beside Haruhi.

"Haruhi, do you actually want Daddy to go home?"

Suddenly, something inside of her snapped; which was why she had come outside, so she wouldn't end up snapping. Haruhi faced Tamaki, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Yeah, actually, I want all of you to go home! I want to spend one Christmas with my Dad; my real family," Instantly, Haruhi felt kind of bad, but kept strong and stayed looking in his eyes.

He seemed to grow very distant at the next moment and Haruhi went silent, turning away from him.

Instead of going to sulk like she thought he would, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Do you honestly not believe we are like a family to you?" His voice was harsh and pained; maybe even a little distraught.

Haruhi, wanting nothing more than to be stubborn, stood tall and glared at him, "You guys are not my family. What is it going to take to make you see that?"

Tamaki grinded his teeth together and nodded his head, "You're fired. Now we'll be nothing like a family to you,"

And with that, he left her standing there with a blank look on her face. Haruhi's shoulders slumped awkwardly and her feet shifted the weight from one foot to the next.

She couldn't possibly be fired. That was impossible!

That whole conversation floated through her mind again and again. This really was not good... How was she supposed to get the money to pay them back?

She guessed she'd have to find a way because she wasn't going to run after him. There was no way she would chase him down for just her job.

When she looked over the railing, she saw the entire Host Club leaving heer apartment. Haruhi guessed that was the end for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- (Tamaki's chapter)

He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was like he had pulled a gun on himself and had pulled the trigger. He had just killed himself Or maybe it was Haruhi that killed him. That seemed more reasonable.

The Host Club wanted to know why they had to leave, as did Ranka. He seemed a little mad at him for dragging them out, but he couldn't give them an excuse. They knew something was up though, and allowed him to take his leave; not asking any questions.

After a long day of sitting by himself in his room, he decided to just go to bed early, hoping to get this day off his mind.

It wasn't long after he drifted to sleep, that he woke up. There was a creak in his room and then everything else was silent.

"Haruhi," He asked almost silently, his breath coming out of his chest uneasily.

When he got no reply, he stood up and walked over to his closet, taking a look inside. It still looked like the same, giant closet full of clothing and shoes that it had been before.

He turned and walked over to the window, opening it up and sticking his head out, taking in some of the fresh air. It had started snowing if only he could enjoy that snow with Haruhi right now .

Something touched his back and he tensed up, smacking the back of his head against the open window. Before he got a chance to yell out, "Ouch," that something shoved him outside the window and he fell four stories to his death.

When he landed, he fell upon a large cupcake that was made of a spongy substance. He got up and examined where he was; which was just outside the Suoh residence .on a giant cupcake.

Out of nowhere, a small boy appeared who looked like he couldn't be more than six years old. He held hands with a way taller boy who had thick black hair, and looked to be quiet and serious, unlike the little boy, who ran up to him and giggled.

"Whoops, sorry for pushing you! But at least I gave you somewhere soft to land!"

Tamaki was utterly confused right now. "What are you talking about ? Who are you?"

The little boy laughed and looked up at the taller boy, "We're the ghosts of Christmas Past "

The blue eyed boy laughed at the two claiming to be "ghosts". "That's very funny, now I really must be going,"

Once Tamaki tried to get up, the little boy grew more serious and yelled, "Don't you move!'

The taller boy looked off into the distance, finding other things to look at.

"Ghost What do you want with me?" Tamaki tried, taking a long look at the boy.

"I want to show you the past What do you think?"

"Who's past?"

A grin spread across the boys' lips and all around them, the snow melted and heavy red bricks threw themselves on each other as they built up an enclosed wall around them.

"This is church 13 years ago Watch," The little ghost whispered, pointing a finger in the direction of the priest.

"Ah, Ah yes, we have a speaker today that wants to say a couple of words. Haruhi, come up here please,"

A small, beautiful child with long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes scurried up to where the priest was standing and looked down at the thirty people sitting around, waiting for the girl to speak. She must have only been about three years old, and she looked as though she had been crying.

"Dad says that I needed to come to church today because of a bad thing that happened. He said that it might make me feel better," her voice whimpered and she played with the hem of her shirt.

Tamaki hadn't ever seen Haruhi act so fidgety before. It surprised him a little.

"My mom she passed away,"

At that Tamaki's lips started trembling. She was going to make him start bawling and she hadn't even said but five words. He was only hurting because she was hurting.

The little ghost tapped on his shoulder and made him wary that he was still present.

"Do you see what she had to go through? Her father thought that this might help her get over her mother's death, yet, do you see her father anywhere in here?"

Tamaki's eyes scanned the area. Indeed, her father wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Why is that? Huh, Tama-chan? It's because he's having more trouble dealing with it then his daughter. If he came to this today, he might not have been able to handle it,"

The little ghost heaved a heavy sigh and brushed down his little vest.

"I see " His eyes flicked back to the crying little girl, of which he instantly felt her pain again; that pain of losing a loved one.

"-And Dad said he would be here But I don't think he's strong enough right now to hear this," Haruhi said sincerely, watching the crowd cry and sniffle at her words. She always did have an effect on everyone.

"Take me away from here I don't want to see her hurting,"

The little ghost nodded and the room dissolved, bringing up another place. It was warm, and wooden walls surrounded him. It was awfully small in this house, or cabin, or whatever it was.

That's when little Haruhi ran down the stairs, running right through Tamaki; literally.

"She can't see you, don't worry," The little ghost said, as if Tamaki was really worried.

"Dad," Haruhi shouted, looking around for her father.

"Did he leave her here by herself to go shopping?" Tamaki asked the ghost, but he only shushed him.

When Haruhi got no reply the second time after calling his name, she sat down in front of the Christmas tree and picked up a single silver gift that was under there. On a tag hanging off the side, it said 'Merry Christmas Haruhi, Love Dad'.

She smiled and tucked it under the tree again, then lay down and fell back asleep.

The little ghost snapped his fingers and Tamaki floated to another room in the house. Darkness flooded the windows and Ranka lay in bed, snoring as he slept.

Haruhi sat on the floor, whispering to herself as she sat with the present her father bought for her in her lap.

"Thanks Dad "

"Open it," She replied to herself, and she giggled, carefully tearing open the paper softly, so as to not wake her father.

She pulled out a silver necklace and she smiled, talking to herself, "Thanks Dad It's beautiful,"

And with that she replied, "Only for the most beautiful daughter in the world," then she stood, took her trash, kissed her father on the cheek and went off to her room to go to sleep.

Tamaki was speechless. That was one of the most heart breaking things he had ever seen in his life.

"Go somewhere else Somewhere better than this,"

The little ghost laughed, holding onto the big ghost's hand, "Where do you expect me to take you where it will be happier? There is no where that is happy in that girl's childhood, but you don't understand that and you won't unless I show you all the pain she's gone through."

Tamaki rubbed his face and got ready to be transported somewhere else, and as soon as he did, he automatically recognized the place.

This was Haruhi's current apartment. She and her father were moving boxes inside, walking up the stairs, then walking back down, grabbing a box and going back up.

Ranka got a call and left Haruhi to tend to the boxes by herself. Not really paying much attention to that fact, she grabbed probably the heaviest box and started up the stairs. She was having enough trouble as it was, but to make matters worse, a boy trotted down the stairs and purposely stuck his leg out and tripped her, causing her to drop everything in her hands and cut her knees on the cemented stairs.

She didn't cry, or wail, or even speak. She didn't even look at the boy as he rushed away, bursting into laughter when he thought she couldn't hear him.

Her father walked back out and saw Haruhi on the stairs, not moving.

Tamaki wanted nothing more then to go over there and kick that kid's butt, only, no one could see him. So, hitting him in the face probably wouldn't do much good; though he thought about going over there and trying it anyways.

"See what Haru-chan has had to go through? She's been through a lot "

The little ghost checked down at a small, drawn on watch on his wrist and smiled, "Well, it was fun showing you around Tama-chan, but the next ghost's are coming!"

And with that the little ghost and the big ghost were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Tamaki waited impatiently for the next ghost to come. He didn't know what kind of game or trick they were playing on him, but he wanted to be done playing. It was too painful watching his little girl take the fall for everything.

"Hey " A voice came and Tamaki looked in the direction from which it sounded.

"Over here," Said another and he looked that way.

There wasn't a body to be found, but the voices repeated themselves over and over again until finally a pair of handsome twins walked out, each completely identical to the other, except for the way their hair was parted.

"We're the ghost's of Christmas present-"

"-And we're going to take you through everything that's going on right now,"

When one would finish the first part of a sentence, the other would finish it and they would both grin like they had something to be proud of.

"Okay Then do your damage," The blonde said simply, watching both of the ginger ghost's snap their fingers and made the entire world around him go black.

When the color returned to his eyes, he saw himself and the rest of the host club, minus Haruhi, standing in the middle of Music Room #3; Tamaki sitting in his chair while the other Host's surrounded them with their charming good looks.

That's when Haruhi walked in. She was wearing her povo clothes, the nappy brown shirt and those horrid pants. The glasses truly made her look like a boy since they hid her brown eyes so well.

The other Tamaki stood and instantly started trying to flirt with the person he thought so blatantly was a boy.

That's when he grabbed her face, she pulled away, and there went the vase.

The blonde, even though he was still invisible, reached out to try and catch the vase, but it only fell through his hands and hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

With a regretful look, he stared into the girl's glasses, wishing he could have done more for her.

"I'm going to have to pay that back, aren't I?" She asked cutely. Secretly, she was probably hoping they would say no. But if they had said no, then they would have never gotten to know her and Tamaki would have never been able to fall in love.

"Smooth move boss," The ginger ghost's taunted, poking at him with their fingers.

"You might as well try to give her a kiss. At lest now if you do, she won't slap you," They busted into laughter and waved their hands through the air.

"Whatever. Take me away from here," Tamaki demanded, stomping his foot down. He had already seen this imagine a hundred times. He imagined it everyday; the first day he met Haruhi also the best day of his life.

"Alright, alright; Kaoru, do the honors?"

The second ginger ghost nodded and clapped his hands, making the entire room yet again fade away.

They were in Haruhi's home again, which looked a lot nicer now then it did when they were first moving in.

"Wasn't she cute?" The ginger's chuckled, high fiving each other like they had just said something completely brilliant.

Tamaki watched and waited for Haruhi to enter, but she never did. The entire house was silent. And then there was the softest, faintest cough.

The blonde walked into Haruhi's room to see the poor girl in bed, alone and sick. She had tissues surrounding her bed and the window beside her shivered as cold air settled against it.

She coughed and it sounded like she couldn't breathe. Tamaki could swear he could hear a hint of a frog in there, but he wasn't sure.

He walked up to Haruhi's beside and rubbed her head gently, even as his fingers sunk right in the top of her skull and did nothing to make the situation better.

"I'm here for you Haruhi Even though nobody else is I'm here for you,"

The ginger ghost's both looked at each other and went silent, watching as Tamaki talked with himself.

"You'll get better, I promise "

"Boss This was yesterday. You couldn't tell she was sick when she came to work?"

The blonde's blue eyes widened and he started down at his precious daughter. Had she really been sick all that time and Tamaki hadn't known? How could that even be possible when she sounded like normal, healthy Haruhi? Was she that good at hiding it or was Tamaki just oblivious?

"We have to go now Boss, we're running low on time,"

Tamaki pulled his hand away and sighed a little, "Go on,"

Just like the little ghost had, both of the ginger ghosts's had a drawn watch on their wrist and they checked it carefully.

"Never mind, we need to go before he gets here!" They both cowered in fear, then vanished, leaving Tamaki's world in a dark shade of black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

It seemed like he waited forever for this next ghost to show. Who could possibly be next that those two gingers were scared of?

A hand touched Tamaki's shoulder lightly and he shrieked like a girl, leaping forward and away from the hand.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Future Are you ready?" came a deep voice, making this situation even worse. This was going to be a terrible trip!

A man appeared out of the darkness, arms slender and skinny, hair black and flattened neatly as he scribbled in a black book perched in his left hand.

"You're the future ghost?" Tamaki asked, a little dumbfounded that this new ghost was so small even though his voice was so big.

"I am that. Now if you'll follow me," Fire erupted all around Tamaki and engulfed him, then spit him out to where he saw Haruhi laying on the ground by a grave, the grass around it greener than anything he had ever seen.

He approached the gravestone and squatted down to get a better look, and upon reading the name, he gasped and instantly turned his head to look down at Haruhi, whose face was red and puffy from all the major crying she had been doing.

"Ranka died because you fired her and all her money went to that stupid vase. Ranka got very sick and stayed in bed for weeks. When Haruhi got paid, she would spend half of her money to the hospital to tend to her father and then she would lie to you, give you the rest and say that's all she got paid, and this is the outcome Are you satisfied?"

Tamaki stared up at the book ghost, wondering how he could ask such a horrible question when obviously he was feeling the pain that she was feeling, possibly even worse. It was his entire fault that her father was dead; all because he fired her

"Hush baby," A man walked up beside Haruhi just as Tamaki was going to lean down and pretend comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. Holy ..

Tamaki couldn't speak once he saw that face. The boy she was with someone he would have never thought to be of her suitor.

"Kyouya can we go home?" She asked, sliding her frail fingers in-between his.

"Of course we can,"

"What do you mean home?" Tamaki was in tears now, standing above Kyouya and Haruhi. "You're not supposed to be comforting her! That's my position! MY job as the father to look after MY daughter! How dare you take that from me damn it!"

Tamaki automatically started swinging his fists at Kyouya's head and watched them fly right through his invincible skull over and over again.

It was no use, but it was getting rid of some anger that had built up inside from watching the two of them together.

"Please stop beating me up," The book ghost said, tucking the black notebook into his back pocket and then crossing his arms, as if he were really mad about Tamaki hitting the other him.

"How dare you do this to me How dare you!" Tamaki shouted at the only one who could hear him and the book ghost merely laughed.

"I always knew you were stupid,"

The burning fire engulfed him again and he was warped to a decent sized house on the very edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean.

Tamaki stood behind Kyouya and Haruhi, who were staring off into the beautiful sunset together; Kyouya holding her in his embrace.

Tamaki shook in rage and charged up for another hit, but the book ghost touched him with a finger and shocked him, causing him to forget about half the anger inside of him.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid and reckless But look,"

The book ghost floated over to the two, pointing at Kyouya.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he really loves her?"

Tamaki paused and watched the both of them closely. Kyouya's hands were barely holding onto her as she practically threw herself on him.

"What are you trying to say?" Tamaki honestly was curious as to what the ghost was talking about though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Think about this. Kyouya and Haruhi were friends, close friends. Though, Ranka had insurance on himself so that way if anything ever happened, Haruhi would get a hell of a lot of money," The book ghost explained.

Immediately the blonde understood and he went into one of his fits of rage, tightening his fists and tearing up.

"You idiot, how could you not love her? How could you use someone like her after all she's been through?"

At that, Tamaki ran forward and attempted to push Kyouya off the cliff, but instead, found himself falling dropping down towards the bottomless ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

As soon as Tamaki's body had hit the water, he jumped up from his sleeping position and looked around his silent room. It was eerily quiet and depressing.

He wiped the sweat and tears from his face and stood up, waiting to see if a ghost was going to pop up and yell at him for jumping off that cliff, but when no one came, he suddenly smiled and looked over at the clock.

Four O'clock in the morning Hmm, He was sure Haruhi was asleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to go and see her!

He quickly threw on some clothes and dashed off for her apartment building, not taking a limo or any type of car. He didn't want to wake his cranky old maid.

Upon arriving at Haruhi's apartment twenty minutes later, he tried the door, which was surprisingly open. As quietly as he could, he snuck inside and slipped off his shoes, then scurried to Haruhi's room to find her asleep in her bed.

She didn't make a sound as the blonde drew closer. The only thing you could hear was the hum of the air vents blowing cold wind onto the sleeping girl.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said quietly, not trying to give her a heart attack, but wanting to say it loud enough that she woke up.

"Haruhi," He tried again, this time shaking her shoulder for more effect.

Haruhi jumped up and slapped him across the face, sending him sprawling on the ground. When she saw who it was, she leapt out of bed and got down next to him, a little angry, but a little sympathetic at the same time.

"What are you doing here? It's early in the morning!" She yelled as quietly as she could, knowing her dad was sleeping.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry! You can have your job back! Just please don't go, and please don't get with Kyouya!" He whined; his voice pleading and sad.

"I wasn't planning on it Tamaki Senpai " She said softly, helping him to his feet.

Across his cheek there was a red handprint but it was all worth it; he thought. As long as Haruhi didn't leave them then he would be the happiest man in the world. Just to see her face walk into the room everyday.

"Oh Haruhi Thank you!" Tamaki stepped forward to hug her, only he tripped and fell into her, his lips crushing themselves against hers.

She didn't move and her eyes grew wide, and when Tamaki pulled back, she didn't slap him like he thought she would. Instead she smiled.

But this...was a whole other story.


End file.
